


初

by chouyu



Category: X - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chouyu/pseuds/chouyu





	初

初

《江澄的结婚请柬》背景

喜宴上没看见江澄，大家都挺奇怪的，因为他虽然是坤泽但是个男人，又不用盖着盖头在屋里坐。稍微机灵点的人在新郎敬酒的时候打趣魏婴，“像你一样在喜宴上把人带走的没几个，这么担心干嘛，还藏起来。”

哪壶不开提哪壶，魏婴剜了人一眼，非要这时候提醒自己差点就把江澄丢了。

不过江澄没出来也不完全是因为要藏起来，他前两天便有点烧的慌，怕是信期要来，不过这次没提前吃药，自然是不能放出来了。

为什么没吃药，就是现在魏婴抓心挠肝着急要打发宾客的原因了。

说打发哪那么容易，等魏婴带着一身酒气去找他师弟的时候，一推门就是扑面莲香。

红烛静静的燃着，江澄倒在喜被上，他额头上出了细汗，听见魏婴回来了才恍恍荡荡的坐起来，嗔怒的看了人一眼，没等他开口说什么，便又叫人按着肩膀压在床上亲。

江澄不自觉的发出了呜咽声，他觉得自己口里发麻，舌头被吮吸轻咬，上颚被重重舔过，激的他浑身都在抖，他是这样尝到了今晚喜宴上的酒。

他终于想起了反抗，嘴被堵住也发出了不满的呜咽声，手虚弱的推着身上的人，魏婴知道这是怨自己来晚了，他对于这个时候江澄的撒娇嗔怪很受用，想着好好安抚眼前的人。

江澄嗅到一阵浓郁的酒香，喜宴上那点酒气这样一比就微不足道，江澄一瞬间就没了力气。魏婴开始解江澄的衣带，手法笨拙，好像全无意识凭心而动，江澄的膝盖被顶开，腿间被摩擦着，他的腰水一样软，手指去解魏婴的衣服却哆嗦着不听使唤。

“好热……你……快点……”江澄催促着，忍不住往人身上贴，抬头要亲吻。

魏婴却坏心眼的避开他，把下巴搭在江澄肩膀上，侧头咬人的耳朵，“哪里热，快点干什么？”

江澄眼皮都要抬不起来，他一口咬在魏婴肩膀上，双腿把那人的腰夹紧，“快点亲我，快点进来，快点标记我。”他有些咬牙切齿，“怎么，你以为我不敢说……”

又是黏糊糊湿答答的亲吻，江澄感觉自己嘴角溢出了涎水，魏婴笑他，“你信期来了怎么这么迷糊，自己干什么了都不知道吧，明早起来肯定要后悔。”

江澄要开口说什么，却被突然侵入的手指打断，他突然紧绷起来，魏婴安抚的摸过他的腰侧，手指在身体里进出，光是想到这是谁的手指就够让江澄羞的耳朵都烧红，他眼眶通红，“我信期才不迷糊，我是中意你才愿意，你当年才是随便咬了人。”

魏婴手上动作慢下来，江澄好像要哭一样，“当时不是我，随便换一个同门你也会去帮他，因为是师弟。你现在回来也就是……愧疚……”

江澄越想越生气，好像心里的委屈海水涨潮一样，“你不喜欢我，不然我去找你你怎么不回来。”他伸手紧紧抓着人的胳膊，嘴上却说着，“要走你就走吧，我也不逼你了。”

魏婴被他气笑了，“你是这么以为的？”手里按过某一点就在那里干脆摩擦。

江澄的身子筛子一样抖，他这时候显得很脆弱，像水里的人刚上岸一样湿漉漉，“爱标记就标，不标记拉倒，我用不着你……”

江澄生气的把头侧过去，魏婴低头顶着他的额头，“用不着我，你还想用谁去？”

江澄闹脾气，不想听话，却在下一刻就被抬起了腰，魏婴正把自己顶进去。

因为是第一次，没那么好受，江澄疼得咬住自己的下唇，“疼……师兄……”憋了很久的眼泪终于落下来，魏婴小心翼翼地吻他的眼角，却还是把自己埋的更深。

坤泽信期身心都敏感，所以江澄在等魏婴来这一段时间不知道胡思乱想了什么，魏婴一想到自己不在江澄眼前的这些个日子里江澄也是这样委屈，就心疼的不行。

“你师兄在你眼里就一点也不能克制自己，这么随便，这么急色，不管是谁都要帮忙临时标记的？”

“你本来就是。”身下的敏感点被狠狠撞击，江澄把脸捂住不让人看。

魏婴把他的手扯下来，非叫他看自己的眼睛，“好吧，我确实本来就是，不过那时候屋子里的人也得是你才行。”

江澄心里泛起一阵酸涩，他想自己怎么能这么好哄。

“阿澄 只能是你，因为你我才克制不止，我一直喜欢你，一直等你长大，要把心掏出来给你看吗？”

“我才不看。”江澄终于不再别扭，全身心的投入这场欢好，温暖湿滑的软肉紧紧缠着饱涨的性器，魏婴每一下都撞在点上，从没有过的感觉席卷江澄全身，他着急的在人肩膀上抬起头，睫毛还湿着，“不行……我觉得不太对……你快点停下来……”

然后他感觉到了暂时的停顿，刚要喘匀一口气便被更大力更快的顶弄，江澄的腿失了力气，魏婴圈过他的腿弯，让他大开着腿，未知的舒爽让江澄害怕，后穴自保一样夹紧，却惹人顶的更急更重。

“不行，我不想……你快拿出去……”，江澄小声哼唧着，但这种时候魏婴怎么可能听他的话。

信期的坤泽把魏婴吸的头皮发麻，因为水多发出来让人脸红的水声，穴口被顶的充血，也就更加敏感，一波液体浇上魏婴的伞头，粘腻的内壁挽留着似乎不想让这个给自己满足快感的东西走。

在一阵颤抖和绞紧后江澄射了出来，他困的不行，眼皮打架，信期让他体力不是很好，魏婴温存的顺着他的头发。

江澄没力气说话他细碎的吻着魏婴的眼皮，鼻梁，动作里都是讨好，他累了，他想休息。

但魏婴还顶在他身体里，无视了他的讨好重新律动起来，这时候的身子容易被调动起来，江澄很快适应，小声呻吟着，放心的把自己为一个人彻底打开，魏婴眯起眼睛朝着内腔肏干过去。

本来安心享受的江澄有了危机感，他说不清是想要还是害怕，于是只好在魏婴肩膀上磨牙，魏婴在他耳边低语哄他，要他大开最柔软的脆弱，声音温柔动作却肆意放纵，“阿澄，让我进去。”

“这样，你就是我的了。”魏婴趁江澄没注意一口咬在他的后颈，酒香顺着腺体窜过全身，一瞬间的僵直后江澄仿佛醉了一般，被牵引着打开了内腔，很快就被人毫不犹豫的顶了进去。

江澄已经糟糕极了，眼里含着春水，口水和泪水落在枕头上，小腹被顶的凸起，他伸手按住那一块，企图像后面退。却又被人掐着细腰拉回来变本加厉的顶弄。

“不要了……不要了……师兄！”江澄一直摇头乞求。

魏婴听不得江澄这样叫他，干脆堵住他的嘴，把他的求饶不满都压住，江澄只能啪嗒啪嗒掉眼泪，眼前一阵阵发黑，不知道是被填满了还是被抽了。

性器在内腔成结，大量的精液灌进去，高潮让后穴涌出水来，装不住这么多液体就都粘在两人腿间，江澄终于忍不住声音，拔高了调子呻吟，十指抓着魏婴的背。

“我也就是你的了。”

红烛还没燃尽。


End file.
